legofilmfandomcom-20200216-history
Indiana Scones - The Quest for the Platinum Waffle
'''Indiana Scones - The Quest for the Platinum Waffle '''is a Lego stop motion created by Eanimation. Its plot revolves around Indiana Scones (based off of Indiana Jones) attempting to collect the Platinum Waffle from a booby trapped temple along with his assistant. Plot The film begins with a truck driving up to the screen. Indiana Scones then hops out and tells his assistant to unload some of their cargo. Then another truck drives up. In it is Major Clubbins and two other soldiers, who join Indy to collect the Platinum Waffle. As they are walking through the temple, a Skeleton activates a security system, which makes a Boulder come down from a chute and it runs over one of the soldiers. Clubbins then accidentally steps onto button on the floor, which activates swinging axes, which knocks off his hat, revealing his baldness, which he is teased about by a Soldier until an axe swings and knocks his hat off, revealing that he is also bald, which he is teased about by Indy's assistant and Clubbins. The Soldier then tries to run over to Indy's assistant and beat him up, but he steps on a button which activates a trap door, making Indy fall. Indy is traversing through the dark catacombs until he ends up in a room where two Skeletons break out of their coffins and attack him. Indy soon defeats them with a sword and runs through a passage way. Indy ends up in the area containing the Platinum Waffle and grabs it, but steps on a button activating the temple self destruct. As Indy exits the temple, Clubbins smacks him in the face with a chicken leg and takes the waffle and raises a Pistol to Indy. Clubbins says that they double-crossed him to get the waffle. Indy's assistant, who was being held captive also, the breaks free and beats up the Soldiers. Indy then asks where the Waffle is. A crunching sound is heard, and the camera turns to Indy's assistant, who has bitten the waffle. He then says "Crispy!". Characters * Indiana Scones * Clubbins = Trivia/Goofs *Indy's assistant uses Obi Wan's head. *The whip that Indy uses is not the same one he uses in the Lego sets, mainly because the whip used had more flexibility. *The Soldiers used in the film (including Clubbins) are all variants of the Desert Soldiers in Lego Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark sets. *The record seen being played by the Skeleton in the tuxedo was made with a circular 2X2 piece with red clay on top of it. *The appearance on the resting place of the Platinum Waffle differs between the beginning of the film and when Indy finds it. *The music that plays when Indy grabs the Waffle is Legend of Zelda music. *There is a Lightsaber beside Indy when the box falls on him. Category:Films Category:Eanimation Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:LEGO Indiana Jones Films Category:Action Category:2008 Films